This study is testing the hypothesis that: 1) Abnormalities in complement and/or FcR mechanisms for processing and clearing circulating immune complexes (IC) are often present in IgA Nephritis (IgA-N), and 2) The extent of these abnormalities can determine whether the patient will experience juvenile or adult-onset IgA-N.